Phantom of the Crime Lab
by CadaverBlue
Summary: NEW CHAPTER ADDED! Phantom of the Opera meets CSI. Sara is a bright new addition to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Her skills has an investigator are improving thanks to a certain, Angel of Forensics. GSR in a sick twisted sort of way.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Phantom of the Crime Lab**

**Author: CadaverBlue**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Phantom of the Opera meets CSI. Sara is a bright new addition to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Her skills has an investigator are improving no thanks to a certain, Angel of Forensics. GSR in a sick twisted sort of way.**

**Spoilers: Well if you haven't seen the movie, or read the book, or seen the play then this is pretty much one big spoiler in a pretty little wrapper.**

**Disclaimer: Characters and some quotes from movie/play/book of Phantom of the Opera. I don't anything.**

**A/N: First off, thanks so much to Gina for spawning my crazed POTO phanship and for her wonderful help on this story. Second, if you haven't seen, read or know anything about Phantom of the Opera I suggest you stop reading now. Unless of course you enjoying being really confused or entertained. In that case ENJOY! _Italics_ indicate singing. Reviews make an author go WEE!!! Oh by the way, I am insane.**

* * *

The Las Vegas Crime lab was a bustle of activity between sunrise and sun set. But once the sun went down the crime lab became a dark, quiet destination. Its hallway traffic reduced to a crawl and its light dimmed to the smallest decimal. What roamed the halls no one would speak about. The spirit that sent shivers, down the back of the toughest detectives. The Phantom of the Crime Lab. 

"The ghost! The ghost!" screamed M. Nick running into the break room. M. Warrick and Cathlotta sat opposite each other and stared at Nick with concern.

"Its impossible. He don't show his ghastly face in ages." Cathlotta said, laughing and mumbling in Italian.

"But I swear it was him, I saw him in the layout room!"

"But that is the most well lit room in the entire lab!" M. Warrick said.

"Ah yes, you are correct M. Warrick but I had just reached the room and the light had been dimmed, there were an abundance of hiding spots in the shadow of the darkness."

"We must go see for ourselves!" Cathlotta said, jumping up from her seat. M. Warrick followed Cathlotta and M. Nick down the hall to the layout room. The dark hallway lit only by the dim glow of the computer screens in the room adjoining the break room. They walked into the dark layout room and M. Nick felt around for the switch. He flicked on the light and all three gasped at the sight.

"It is Conrad Eckley!" Cathlotta exclaimed, reaching out for the doorpost to support her.

"He is dead." M. Warrick said, staring at the mangled body of Conrad Eckley.

"It was the Laboratory Ghost!" M Nick exclaimed frantically.

"Oh you mustn't scream. For the ghost shall hear you and come for our heads." Cathlotta said.

"Oh you are being irrational my dear." M. Warrick said, "We must investigate this man's death."

"And bring his murderer to justice." Nick added.

* * *

Across the hall, Vicomte Greg de Changny, who worked in the DNA lab, was staring at Sara. Greg's memories of her and her father's stories were faint in his mind but oh how he loved her. 

"Can it be?" He mumbled to himself, "Can it be Sara?"

He watched her fluid movements handling the evidence. The way she handled the cotton swab, brushing it against the glass gathering the epithelial from it. Oh how she tweezed the hair from the clothes with such precision. He wondered how her sudden transformation from CSI 1 to CSI 3 had been hindered so quickly. She had gone from a fumbling scientist to an excellent investigator over night. His thought broke when she gathered up her evidence in one fluid motion and walked out of the room. Determined to talk to her, Gregoul followed her, mimicking her every move. He saw her walk into the evidence room and close the door.

"Sara where is your evidence?" He said, smiling.

"Monsieur," She whispered.

"Mademoiselle," he responded, picking up her hand and pressing a fervent kiss on her hand, "I would hope that you still had it for I was fourteen and soaked to the bone."

Sara shot him a blank stare and raised a brown eyebrow, she laughed.

"Because you had to run into the sea to fetch my evidence! Oh Gregoul it is you!"

She threw her arms out to him and they swept each other into a hug. She draws back and looks at Gregoul, smiling.

_"Little CSI, let her mind work…"_ He started to sing. 

"You remember that too!" Sara exclaimed.

"_Little CSI thought: Am I fonder of swabs…"_ he continued.

"…_Or of fingerprints…or luminol." _Sara sang, joining in.

"…_Or of ballistics…or toxicology." _

"_Those picnics in the morgue…or of Y-incisions."_ Gregoul sang.

"_Father playing dead…" _Sara sings.

"_As we read each other our Forensic journals."_

_"No what I love best, Little CSI said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Forensics whispers chemical equations in my head."_ Sara sang.

_"The Angel of Forensics, whispers chemical equations in my head."_ Gregoul repeated.

"Father said, 'When I am in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Forensics to you. Well, father is dead Gregoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Forensics." Sara said, glancing down from Gregoul's stare to the ground.

"No doubt of it. Now we go to supper." Gregoul exclaimed.

"No, Gregoul, the Angel of Forensics is very strict."

"I shant keep you late!" He exclaimed

"No, Gregoul…"

"You must change, I shall fetch my hat. Two minutes Little CSI."

"Gregoul!" Sara cried after him. But it was too late. He was already out the door. Sara sighed.

"Things have changed Gregoul." She whispered, walking into the hallway towards the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and towards the sink, gripping the sink. She turned on the cold water and splashed some on her face. A deep voice came from behind the bathroom mirror and she glanced up in excitement. The Angel of Forensics sings to Sara.

"_Insolent boy!" _

"_This slave of Vegas. Basking in your cases."_

"_Ignorant fool!" _

_"This brave young lab rat. Sharing in my triumph!"_

_"Angel! I hear you. Speak! I listen…"_ Sara sings, spellbound.

"_Stay by my side, guide me."_

"_Angel, my mind was weak, forgive me . . ."_

_"Enter at last, Master!"_

"_Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide!"_

_"Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"_

Sara gasps when the Phantoms' face appears in the mirror. She grows more excited and sings out to the Phantom.

"_Angel of Forensics! Gather and solve master. Grant me a solved case! _

"Angel of Forensics! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel..."

_"I am your Angel to me, Angel of Forensics."_

Sara reaches towards the light of the mirror, its brightness warming her. She is oblivious to the pounding at the door by the returned Gregoul. He reaches for the door handle and struggles to open it, it is locked.

"Whose is that voice?" He yells through the door.

"Who is that in there?"

The mirror opens and the Phantom reaches out for Sara. He grabs her firmly on her wrist and his cold touch makes her gasp.

_"I am your Angel of Forensics, come to me Angel of Forensics."_

Sara follows the Phantom into the mirror, which closes behind her. The bathroom door unlocks and swings open, sending Gregoul flying in. He straightens up and looks around. The room now empty.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: the Phantom's Lair

**Title: Phantom of the Crime Lab**

**Author: ME!**

**Rating: R **

**Summary: Phantom of the Opera meets CSI. Sara is a bright new addition to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Her skills has an investigator are improving no thanks to a certain, Angel of Forensics. GSR in a sick twisted sort of way.**

**Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own CSI or POTO, so sue me. **

**A/N: Thanks and huggles once again to Gina; if it weren't for her this story would not have been born. Don't forget to see the POTO movie, which is in select theaters now and wide released on January 21st. _Italics_ indicate singing. Some of the lyrics aren't changed too much because…well I'm not _that _creative. ENJOY! Reviews make and author ****go WEEE!**

* * *

The Phantom's touch was cold but his stare was burning. Sara's mind was trying to grab onto any word that could describe such an intriguing masked figure before her. Leading her deeper and deeper underground a slight wind made Sara shiver but her attention stayed to the masked figure before her. The dark walls of the corridor led to an open staircase, the Phantom led her down deeper towards his laboratory lair. 

"_In sleep he sang to me, _

_during cases he came._

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

_And am I on a case again?_

_For now I find…_

_The Phantom of the Crime Lab is there_

_Inside my mind."_

The Phantom's voice sprung to life in Sara's ears as they walked through the labyrinth of corridors. His strong voice making her heart beat faster, her mind becoming more in control.

"_Solve once again with me,_

_our strange duet._

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me,_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Crime Lab is there…_

_Inside your mind."_

Sara continued to stare at the Phantom before her.

"_Those who have seen your face, _

_Draw back in fear,_

_I am the mask you wear,"_

"_Its me they see…"_

The Phantom led her to a waiting gondola, not unlike the ones at the Venetian. He stood behind her and led the boat down narrow passageways of opaque water. Suddenly, they both began to sing together, their voices becoming one.

"_My/your spirit and my/your smarts_

_in one combined_

_The Phantom of the Crime Lab is there…_

_Inside my/your mind."_

"Solve! My angel of Forensics!" The Phantom screamed.

"Solve for me!" He shouted as the gates of his layer rose, candelabrums rose from the water with it, filling the room with a dim light.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Crime Lab…" Sara said, glancing around when the gondola stopped.

She was in the Phantom's underground laboratory lair, dead bugs in cases and mason jars full of fetal pigs and other animals were set with care on shelves and everywhere there was room. The room was filled with all laboratory possessions, microscopes, and field kits. Anything and everything the Phantom needed to solve a case. He looked at her and she gazed into his eyes.

"_I have brought you_

_to the seat of sweet forensics' throne,_

_to this laboratory where all must pay homage to forensics._

_Forensics…"_

The Phantom walked around his lab, as if he was showing Sara where every object was place. Every object placed with the hope that some day he could show it to someone.

"_You have come here, for one purpose and one alone,_

_since the moment I first saw you solve a case,_

_I have needed you with me, to solve mine._

_My cases of forensics…_

_Forensics…"_

The Phantom turns from his possessions and struts towards Sara, who is still in the boat. His voice becomes raspy as he sings to her.

"_Night shift, crime scenes_

_heightens each homicide_

_murderers stir and wakes night time detectives_

_Silently the squad cars race to the crime scene…"_

The Phantom leads Sara by the hand out of the boat slowly, leading her through his laboratory, showing her. He never lets go of her.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its murder_

_Gather it, solve it- tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away _

_From the decomp in your way_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From the CSI shift of day_

_And solve the murders of the night…"_

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your_

_darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the _

_day time shift before!_

_Close your eyes,_

_And let your mind start to spin!_

_And you'll solve like you've never solved before."_

"_Softly, deftly,_

_Evidence shall surround you…_

_Feel it, process it,_

_Closing in around you…_

_Open up your mind, _

_Let your forensic skills unwind,_

_In this darkness which_

_You know you cannot fight…_

_The darkness of the murders of the night...._

_Let your mind start a journey_

_Through a strange new world,_

_Leave all the thoughts_

_Of the forensics you knew before_

_Yet your mind take you where you_

_Long to be! __Only then can your mind belong to me…"_

The Phantom stares into Sara's eyes and she dare not look away. The Phantom draws her deeper into his arms with his stare. He spins her into his arms and moves his cold hands over her chest and thighs. She draws in a breath, succumbing to his touch. He draws her hand to the unmasked side of his face and sings to her.

_"Floating, falling, sweet forensication! _

_Touch me, trust me, savior each new equation!_

_Let the case begin,_

_Let your smarter side give in_

_To the power of the murders that I solve-_

_The power of the murders of the night…"_

Sara touched the Phantom's mask softly, caressing the cold shield. She shows no hint of removing it. He grabs her hand and leads her to a large mirror covered by a crimson velvet cloth. Quickly, he removes the cloth and throws it to the floor revealing an image of Sara in a wedding dress. Sara gasps and feels her knees go weak and she faints into the Phantom's arms. He lifts her from the ground and carries her to a waiting couch, setting her down softly. His face is close to hers, but he dare not touch her, he sings softly into her ear.

"_You alone can make my case take flight-_

_Help me solve the murders of the night…"_

**TBC  
**


End file.
